


Football Crazy

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the run up to the World Cup the ARC goes a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Crazy

Lester paused and tilted his head. He could hear something coming from outside his office. It almost sounded like … He pushed his chair back and stalked across the office, pulling his door open with more force than he needed. He was right. Someone was playing music over the public address system, and not just any music either.

He raised an eyebrow at Lorraine, who hadn't even flinched when his door had flown open. "It's not doing any harm..." she ventured, a smile playing around her lips.

She had barely finished speaking when a football flew over the edge of the balcony, narrowly missing hitting her in the face. Her eyes narrowed. "Well, not much harm anyway."

Lester shook his head. He worked with lunatics. Still, it had been a long few weeks with an almost endless succession of anomalies demanding their attention and running his team ragged as they raced from one end of the country to the other chasing what seemed to be an unlimited supply of prehistoric creatures, all intent of wreaking as much havoc as possible. He wasn't going to complain if they wanted to blow off steam - as long as they left the building standing, anyway.

He picked the football up and walked to the edge of the balcony, resting one hand on the railing as he surveyed the scene below him. As well as hacking into the PA system so that he could play that blasted football anthem over it, Connor seemed to have managed to turn the anomaly detection device into the world's most expensive and sophisticated entertainment system. The screen was currently filled with a much larger than life version of Gary Lineker as he interviewed David Beckham about England's chances in their opening game.

Lester winced, Beckham was annoying enough on a normal sized television, on the screen of the ADD he was unbearable. Especially as all three screens were showing the same thing. David Beckham in triplicate was more than he could be expected to bear.

He looked down at his audience, all of whom were watching him with a degree of trepidation. He suspected they'd be even more nervous if they knew how close they'd come to hitting his secretary with the football.

"Can we have our ball back, please?" Lyle asked with a cheeky grin that almost inspired an answering smile from Lester.

"Only if you're more careful with it in future. Lorraine would look most unattractive with a black eye and I shudder to think what she'd do to you if her reflexes hadn't been up to the task of avoiding your wayward ball." He looked at the makeshift pitch they'd marked out in the main part of the ARC, one goal defined by a couple of chairs stolen from the recreation room and being guarded by a determined-looking Cutter and the other marked in the traditional manner with a couple of jumpers and with Danny standing, shirtless, within it.

"How on earth did you get it up here anyway?" he asked, perplexed. "I'm nowhere near either of the goals."

"Stephen goosed the boss just as he was taking a shot and made him hit it wide," Blade told him with a broad smile. "The scientists have got some interesting interpretations of the laws of football."

Lester laughed and shook his head. "Who is refereeing this fiasco anyway?"

"No one," Ryan grumbled, relaxing once he saw that Lester didn't seem to be inclined to end their fun. "That's how Stephen's getting away with such blatant unsportsmanlike conduct."

With a surprisingly accurate throw, Lester tossed the ball to him. "Then I believe I shall take over the job. We can't allow such behaviour to go unpunished. I'm awarding a free kick to Captain Ryan and the next person to … make contact in such a fashion will get a yellow card." He jogged down the ramp towards the surprised players. "What's the current score?"

"2:1 to us," Lyle said, folding his arms and glaring at Lester. "And you just awarded a free kick to the opposition."

Lester smiled innocently at him. "I'm impartial."

"Are you sure I can't bribe you?" Lyle teased, moving closer and brushing up against him.

Lester shook his head. "Sorry, sweetheart, that just wouldn't be fair." He glanced up at the screens. Half an hour left before the game was due to kick off. Lowering his voice so that no one but Lyle could hear him, he drawled, "But if you win I might be able to find you something better than a orange to suck on." He watched with amusement as Lyle's blush spread from his cheeks, down his neck, and across his bare chest.

He clapped his hands and moved out of the way. "Now, let's get this game under way again. We don't want to miss England kicking off."


End file.
